


Bonds Betweeen 'Biester

by Corvus_Aconitum



Series: Building Bridges, Family Moments [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU from s05 onward, Bonding, Building bridges, Fluff, Gen, Insecurities, Nick and Sean friendship, cuteness, making amends, toddler moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: Lunch with the Burkhardt-Shade family. Now that things are better between them, that's going to be uneventful, right?Or not. For Sean Renard a casual lunch turns into a journey of self-discovery, the opportunity to rebuild bridges and get accepted in a way he's never been before.If a year ago you had asked him, if one little boy could bring all this about, he would have said, no.Now...? Oh, see for yourself.





	Bonds Betweeen 'Biester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackNo1Better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNo1Better/gifts).



> Another something I've wanted to write for a long time now. I've always been interested and endeared by a possible bond between Sean and little Kelly, so here you go.  
> This is also part of a series and set between 'Lullaby For A Princess' and 'Of Moat Monsters And Men'.  
> This is for JackNo1Better.... Finally there's more of mischievous little Kelly. Enjoy!

 

Bonds Between 'Biester:

 

 

It's Sunday and Sean has been invited to lunch by the Burkhardt-Shade family. One year ago this would have filled him with suspicion or even abhorrence, one year ago many things have been different. There has been hate, deceit and distrust. Then they've defeated Black Claw and doused those flames eating up bridges already half burned. Nick has helped out with Diana when she's been to spend a week with Sean and very slowly things have gotten better.  
  
So here he is now, waiting on the front step for someone to open the door. It's Nick, quirking a smile and bidding him inside. They shake hands, used to it and amicable by now. A few words are exchanged, not forced or filled with lies and threats. Diana, his little girl, comes running and Sean swings her up into his arms.  
  
"Hey, Princess, how have you been?"  
"Great! Yesterday I made Kelly levitate and he liked it!"

  
Seeing Nick's slight grimace, Sean keeps his face impassive and asks instead: "And how, young Lady, did your brother tell you that he liked it?"  
  
In face of his stern gaze she withers slightly, knowing that her parents – all three of them – are always worried when she does too much of the levitation stuff. But, really, she's good at it, so giving her father a wink, she confides to him:  
  
"I know that he's liked it 'cos he made airplane noises the whole time and he giggled real loud. I'm not a baby, daddy, I would never hurt Kelly."  
  
She frowns in an adult way as only Diana can and after some last cautioning words he lets her off the hook. Upon setting her down he cards his fingers through her hair with a tenderness he wouldn't ever have thought to show.  
  
"So how about some lunch? Addie has made roast chicken with potatoes and salad on the side."  
  
This is Nick and going by his knowing gaze the Grimm is very well aware of his desire of not making anything big out of this sentimental moment.  
  
>>>  
  
While Nick excuses himself to fetch his son Diana shows him to the table where her mother is just putting last things to order. The adult witch greets him neutrally, which is almost more than Sean has expected. Other than her husband, who may be a stubborn hothead sometimes but also has great capacity to forgive, Adalind needs more time in order to do so. That's okay. As a zauberbiest he knows his own bit about holding grudges, so he understands the sentiment. That, and Nick and he have had more time and occasion to actually talk things out.  
  
Diana telling him that his seat is, indeed, a place of honor for it is farthest out of little Kelly's throwing and spraying reach, brings a small smile to his face and an amused sparkle even to Adalind's eyes. Maybe not all is lost between them, the Royal thinks with tentative enthusiasm.  
  
"Diana is right, you know? I fear Kelly has inherited his father's aim, which means he's very apt at hitting people in the very worst places and with the worst stuff. Not even Nick has managed to escape all of it... and he has the reflexes of a Grimm."   
  
Her attempt at humor may be more for Diana's sake but Sean can tell that the thought of him covered in carrot mush or whatever is diet of the day amuses her greatly.   
  
"I'll gladly take this seat then."  
And with a smirk he does. This could certainly prove to be entertaining.  
  
A short while later Nick joins them with his son hoisted up on his hip. Kelly has grown quite a bit over the last months, although at a little over one year of age he's still all baby chubbiness. Sean hides any sentiment of fondness well. After all it wouldn't do for a zauberbiest and Royal to be endeared by a toddler, now would it?   
  
The little one is transferred to his highchair with minimal fuss and lunch can begin.  
  
They keep things light. Diana tells them of her week in school and what she’s gotten up to with her friends, Adalind shares one or two of the  funnier stories from work and Nick and Sean commiserate about pompous politicians and their  harebrained schemes for good publicity. All the while Nick is feeding little Kelly, unconcerned with his own food getting cold and obviously enjoying himself as much as the little man in the highchair. Sean takes care not to let on that he's keeping a careful eye on father and son. It is, indeed, intriguing and entertaining to watch. Kelly may not use many words yet but they seem to have an almost eery understanding of each other. Just now Nick is enticing the toddler to another bite….  
  
„What do you say, Kelly, do you want some more?“ The Grimm cocks his head, waiting for the boy’s answer while keeping the full spoon suspended in the air between them. The answer is delivered promptly and with relish:  
  
„Hammm!!!“ Kelly bounces in his seat excitedly as if to emphasize his point, smacking his lips and eyes zoning in on the spoon as if that would magically bring it over. Nick complies with a laugh and watches his son fondly as he munches on his load.     
  
Not only the Grimm is endeared, though. A certain hard ass politician and former Police Captain finds himself hard pressed to keep a smile from appearing. Seeing them together like this feels unexpectedly good. Honestly, in all the years that they’ve worked together Sean has never seen Nick this content and at peace with the world. On the contrary, there have been times when he has watched from the sidelines wondering how long it would take their non-murdering Grimm to be consumed by darkness and turn out a monster of his ancestors' venue. No, seeing this is really good.  
  
Just when the smallest of smiles steals onto his face Nick looks over, most likely having felt his gaze on him. This could have been awkward but no sooner than the other man has let his attention slip, his son has grabbed and conquered the prized feeding spoon.   
„Dad! Boon!! Now hammm!“  
The zauberbiest’s smile becomes a smirk while a confused Nick is still looking back and forth between his empty hand and his crowing, victorious son. Adalind and Diana have dissolved into little peals of laughter at seeing Nick so and Sean drawls smugly: “Hah, mighty Grimm, so easy to relieve you of your weapon?"  
  
Nick just gives a crooked grin, knowing Renard long enough to take this for the friendly ribbing it is.  
„Nah. Let's say I've generously relinquished it."  
"If you say so."  
  
At Sean's last words little Kelly turns to look at him and showing a carrot mush decorated smile, that’s all chubby cheeks and mischief, he waves the spoon as if to say: 'I did this!'   
  
The powerful Mayor - normally not given to broadcasting his emotions – finds himself smiling back and for one funny moment he thinks they have a connection, too. He cannot explain the feeling and when Nick takes the spoon back before his son can put his good aim to use the moment is gone. The rest of the feeding goes by without incidents.   
  
>>>

  
While Sean does notice that he is now the main focus of the little man's attention, he is quite surprised when at one point Kelly looks at him intently and happily crows: "Zauber bee!!"  
  
Diana giggles, Adalind smirks and the Bastard Prince himself just raises a questioning brow as he addresses the Grimm.  
  
"Nick, is there any feasible reason why your son calls me a magical bee?"  
  
He's not nearly as amused as his daughter and former loyal hexenbiest are. Nick for his part looks momentarily nonplussed.  
  
"Magical bee?... Zauber... ah, of course... magical bee!"  
Of course Renard's multi-lingusistic brain would jump right to that meaning.   
"Zauber bee!!" Another gaze of intense baby concentration and a happy squeal. Sean frowns, Nick smiles and Kelly.... Well, it's certain to say that the little one is enjoying himself: "Zauber bee, zauber bee, zauber beee!"  
  
He really seems to like this new word, body bouncing up and down along with his arms as he babbles with increasing vigor. It's a little bit funny, Sean has to admit. Not that he shows it... in contrast to Adalind and Diana, who cannot hide their glee as the Grimm tries - rather unsuccessfully - to calm his son down.  
  
"He isn't actually. Calling you a magical bee, I mean", is the belated answer to his question. Sean only raises a brow in disbelief, prompting his former Detective into explaining.  
  
"Actually he's referring to your wesen side but the concept of pronouncing 'st' is still a bit wonky so that leaves us with...."  
"Zauber beee!" Another enthusiastic shout.  
"Yes, munchkin, exactly that." Nick ruffles Kelly's hair with obvious affection.  
  
"My Wesen side?", Sean echoes dubiously: "He's still a toddler. I hope you are aware."  
  
This time Adalind is the one to answer – and with quite a bit of satisfaction, too: "He may be a toddler, Sean, but he has an undeniable affinity for recognizing 'biester."  
This manages to baffle even the weathered zauberbiest.  
  
>>>  
  
After lunch Nick offers to do the dishes and Diana grudgingly admits that she still needs to finish homework that's due to Monday so that leaves Adalind, little Kelly and Sean to move to the living room. The half-zauberbiest is not necessarily comfortable with this arrangement but he's not a shrewd man for nothing, keeping his expression blank and his demeanor neutral. The only problem is, ever since things with Nick and his family have gotten better, his instinct for self-preservation at all costs has severely suffered. It shows in how he has to constantly work on hiding his fondness for little Kelly or in how he observes mother and son silently instead of quipping a snarky remark… or leaving altogether.  
  
Seeing his former servant like this – careful around him yet in her very own world while interacting with her beloved baby – is something he wouldn't have thought to ever witness. Not after all that's happened with Black Claw.   
A shadow passes over his face at the thought. Not one of his most glorious moments. Not that 'Team Grimm' hasn't given him ample reason to turn away and cut his losses, but if he's honest with himself, then he’ll admit that the power hungry side of him has taken that route all too gladly.   
  
Oh, he doesn’t necessarily regret his bid for power. He’s Mayor of Portland now and achieving some good things his predecessors have never even thought of trying. He regrets, however, what it has nearly done to Diana.  
  
…And Kelly. His mind feels curiously obligated to mention him as well. The little boy who has for a short while posed as his son to uphold the image of a happy family. The son of a Grimm and a hexenbiest. Not something Bonaparte would have tolerated for long before either doing away with him or making him into a weapon to be wielded by Black Claw. Rage boils up inside him and suddenly he has to fight to keep his ’biest in check. It's gnashing its teeth and clawing at his inner walls to get out and kill the man all over again! He’s overwhelmed by this foreign urge to avenge someone else... and to protect that person. It must have shown on his face....  
  
“Sean, brooding may suit a man like you but it’s still unbecoming to do so in polite company.“ This is Adalind, watching him with her head tipped to the side as if this would give her better insight into the enigma that is Sean Renard.   
„I apologize. I was thinking about dissecting people.“  
His tone grows cold at the end and not because of her question either. It's still the thought of the other zauberbiest. Why is this affecting him so? He doesn't even know why he’s said it like this. He could have deflected the conversation entirely yet….  
  
„Hopefully not thinking about dissecting MY people?!“   
  
The hexenbiest looks at him sharply, fear and fierceness only a step beside each other. She makes to turn her body away to shield her son from any possible danger but stops in mid-movement. A curious expression has come to her face. Puzzlement and then a knowing gaze that makes him uncomfortable. Makes him feel exposed.   
„But you aren’t, are you? Well, well, well, Sean Renard, will wonders never cease? I have to say, that's an expression I've never seen on you before."  
  
She’s smiling now. That kind of smile he remembers from her younger years. Like the cat, who's got the cream. The kind that tells you, I know something about you that others don't.   
And the Bastard Prince himself? He would have liked to hack off his traitorous tongue before it spews more incriminating words.  
Words – or maybe a facial expression – implying that he cares.  
"Tell me, who have you suddenly grown protective of? Or rather, who did you want to... dissect as you put it?"   
And has he mentioned lately that his inner 'biest is growling like mad? Couldn't he have picked a less observant hexenbiest as his servant all those years ago? Damn her.   
...And damn him all the more for answering her!  
„Bonaparte."

If his voice has been cool before, it's an icy, dangerous drawl now. It brings Adalind up short, eyes narrowing in suspicion and not a small measure of anger.  
„Bonaparte? Why would you do that? And why now?"

Although a near whisper, it comes with a sharp edge. It's neither the confident and cunning lawyer he knows nor the vindictive hexenbiest. It's somewhere between a mother protective of her family and a woman wise to the ugly parts of life.   
All too gladly Sean would have brushed her off, evading the question with clever words like he has often been accused of in the past. He cannot do it. He keeps looking at the little man in Adalind’s arms and finds himself unable to lie.   
  
„Because of him…. Because… of Kelly. I don’t _know_ why.“ The last is almost spat, defensiveness rearing its ugly head when he feels his pride threatened.  
"Funny", she says with an arch of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, regaining her equilibrium as quick as only she can: "You certainly didn't have any scruples or protective urges back then."  
  
She hoists Kelly up higher, brings him nearer in an unconscious gesture of her very own protectiveness. He for his part keeps in the growl, the royal displeasure that he would have let loose all those years ago and counters instead: "Let's just say we've all done our good and bad deeds over the years, haven't we, Adalind?"  
  
Now he expects more recriminations – is prepared to face them all – but it seems that for once not even eloquent Adalind Shade knows what to say.  
  
The Prince exhales forcefully, working to let tension seep out of his powerful frame and be replaced by impassiveness. Cool countenance. Taking back control, first of himself, then of the situation. He's learned it at a young age. Master your emotions before you master anything else. It has always served him well. And he's not here to argue, anyway, but to make amends... or something like that. Making amends sounds suspiciously like groveling and that's really not his style.   
He opts for walking around the room looking at the various items strewn there to give them both a chance to find back to civility. Hell, normally he would never find himself in situations like these. Never afflicted like this.   
Who would have thought that it would be children tearing down his near insurmountable mental walls?   
  
Apropos children, the youngest Burkhardt offspring seems to have passed the sunny mood from earlier and reached cranky and tired. It's well visible now and, more importantly, a much better thing to focus on other than these inexplicable feelings. Kelly keeps hiding his face in the crook of his mummy's neck, mumbling lowly, huffing and squirming in clear discontent. Well, who can fault him? After burning off energy the way he has earlier he's got to reach his limit at some point.   
  
One thing, however, puzzles the Prince. He's almost sure that Kelly is still mouthing 'Zauber bee.' from time to time but, honestly, why would he do so? Assuming, that his words have any meaning at all, that is, and are not simply the babbling of a toddler.  
  
Inwardly he shakes his head. To think that he is even considering this. He must be growing paranoid.   
  
With a conscious effort he focuses back on mother and son. By the looks of it Adalind has worked on reigning in her temper as well. She's cooing softly to Kelly, rocking and jiggling him. It seems, though, that even this isn't enough to delight the little man. He doesn’t start crying but doesn’t brighten up either.   
Sean is just starting to wonder what will happen next when something obviously occurs to the witch he knows so well. She cocks her head and looks up at him with a frown. He steels himself for anything from more accusations to the terse question why he's still here now that lunch is finished and is therefore surprised when she only asks: "Sean, which subject did Diana say she had to do homework for?"   
  
A bit out of the blue but anything is better than to dwell on their earlier conversation.  
  
"Chemistry, if I recall correctly."   
Of course he recalls correctly. Trust a former Police Captain to retain vital information. For an instant Adalind looks flustered, then like she's preparing for battle. He's seen that expression countless times in the past. It is the one she sports when facing and finally taking care of a difficult problem. Gaze turning challenging and... gleeful... she turns to him with her son still hoisted up on her hip.  
  
"You say you're suddenly feeling protective of my son? Well, if that's the case then you now have the once in a lifetime opportunity to act as honorary Uncle to him."   
There is not much that still surprises the shrewd zauberbiest.... but it's safe to say that Adalind has managed the feat. Damn it.   
There must have been a short slip of expression hinting at his unease, nothing else can put such a brilliant smile on her face. He's not completely lost his touch, though, so he remains calm and asks in his best Captain's voice:  
"And what, dear Adalind, may that entail? Oh, and before I forget, what has this task to do with Diana's homework?"  
Sean wagers that the light kiss Adalind places on her baby's forehead is as much sign of love for the boy as it is a tool to make most of this moment.   
Finally her answer:  
"Oh, that's easy. If our daughter does her chemistry homework unsupervised, you can count on some kind of magical disaster happening. As you will know, her thirst for knowledge is vast, which is a good thing in general, but not if you are interested in taking things apart to see how they work and have the powers to wreck havoc. Sooo, that brings me back to your part in all this...." She smiles succinctly, making the Bastard Prince prepare for the worst.   
  
_Honestly, Adalind gets far too much glee out of making me uncomfortable. Oh well, lets see, if she'll manage._  
  
His face is unreadable as he waits for the conclusion of this little tale.   
  
"While I help Diana, you will keep an eye on Kelly."  
  
He makes to propose that they swap roles – coolly, of course, and not at all with that edge of panic at the thought of being alone with a toddler – but she nips that one in the butt:  
"I know what you're about to say. The answer is no. No offense, you are a powerful man and a half-zauberbiest, but I cannot see you counteracting her magic once things start flying through the room."   
  
He cannot fault her logic but he doesn't have to like it, now does he? Lips compressing into a firm line he gestures for her to continue. (Stoically ignoring her unholy glee, of course.)  
  
"It won't be that bad. He's just a tired little boy and I know you are used to mastering worse situations. You've assumed so many roles in your life, you'll do fine."   
Trust dear Adalind to smuggle in an insult. He's about to say something scathing after all when she goes on:   
"Just one more thing: Try not to make him cry, okay? Once he's worked himself into a state, he's not going to stop crying for a while and none of us wants that, now do we?"  
  
Sean silently marvels at how she can combine the threatening undertone of 'if you hurt my baby boy' and pure malicious glee at his sadly obvious unease.   
  
And why the hell does he even find the time to appreciate her cunning? Ah yes.... Because thinking about his upcoming task instead of appreciating a scheme well played would mean to let fear consume him. Damn this woman! Okay, calm down and get back on track.   
He's managed to keep a bunch of cops in line on daily basis, he can certainly do this.  
  
"I see your reasoning. Very well, you go help Diana while I keep an eye on your son."  
  
He sounds absolutely confident and in control of things as he always does. If only he would feel that way as well. Watching her set Kelly down in his playpen, where he remains sitting, alternately rubbing at his eyes with his chubby little fists and mumbling unhappily, feels like waiting for his execution site to be set up.  
  
"Thank you, Sean, you've certainly done your part in keeping the house in one piece!"   
And for a moment there's true gratitude. No desire to see him squirm, no amusement at all, just a mum appreciating his help. His own expression softens a fraction at this, panic momentarily forgotten.   
"I'll be back soon or if this takes longer then Nick should be here in a little while."   
In the doorway the blonde turns back once more... and her next words couldn't have been more baffling:  
"By the way, you are not imagining things. Kelly is really still asking to see your zauberbiest side. Don't ask me why, it just makes him happy...."  
  
A small blast from upstairs has Adalind wincing and then hurrying out of the room.   
  
And Sean, the man who is normally never without a plan, is left clueless about what to do with a small boy on the verge of crying.  
  
>>>  
  
Nick is busily doing the dishes in the kitchen. Lunch has been admittedly nice and seeing Renard's face when they've explained the 'zauber bee' thing has been hilarious.   
Apropos nice and hilarious.... He concentrates on his Grimm sense of hearing to listen with half an ear to the conversation between his wife and the Mayor. For one this might prove to be entertaining and for another.... Well, with Adalind and Renard you never knew. Things have been strained, for those two even more than for him and his former Captain.   
Why it's more difficult for her he cannot say.

 _Maybe because she hasn't had the chance to have a hands on fight with him. That has been liberating. Or maybe because she hasn't witnessed him fighting with us against Black Claw in the end._  
Whatever the reason, Nick decides to better safe than sorry.  
  
At one point – when Bonaparte comes up and all that – he's this close to storming into the living room and clouting Renard over the head. It isn't necessary in the end. Before he's even dried off his hands on the dish towel, his capable wife has given the Prince of Portland a piece of her mind and things go back civilized, even teasing.  
  
After Addie has proposed that Sean should babysit Kelly, Nick knows he'll take a look after all. Not out of mistrust, he's well past that stage in their relationship. No, he's simply curious if the ever dignified, reclusive Sean Renard will in the end bow to little Kelly's wishes.  
This isn't for fun either. It isn't about setting the man up to fail, although for Adalind it might be some kind of a test, after all.   
It's easy, in order to trust Sean in the future she has to know how far he would go for her son. If he's prepared to show a side of himself, that he's always felt vulnerable about, just to keep a little boy from crying, then he's truly committed to making things work.  
  
Yet whatever this may be for his wife, it isn't a test for Nick and he won't make his trust in this man dependant on if he will expose himself in such a fashion. That would be unfair no matter that it may be what Adalind needs. It hasn't all been Renard's fault and although thinking otherwise would be much more convenient, he's been right in saying that all of them have done their part to make things crumble around them. The man has almost died to protect him, after all. And what did he get for that? Being possessed by an evil spirit and no help at all from his supposed allies in the aftermath of being freed from Jack's evil spirit. In retrospect Nick is ashamed for his actions at that time but they've talked about it by now like they have talked about so many other things that have stood between them.

  
With a shake of his head the Grimm returns to the present only to hear Adalind's last cautioning words. Nick is maybe more relaxed than both Sean and Addie together and really not all that concerned about Kelly starting to cry. Not that he wants his son to be unhappy in any way, but if all else fails then there's one almost fail safe option left: Nick making a total ass of himself is usually a good way to delight Kelly out of any crying fit he may have worked himself into.  
  
Finished with the dishes at last, Nick makes use of his Grimm skills again and tiptoes over to the living room. He's most curious what a sight will await him there.  
  
>>>  
  
_Brilliant. Alone with a fussy toddler. And let's not forget the bit about Kelly not stopping to cry for quite a while once he's worked himself into a fit._  
  
Sean looks down on the little boy, whose mumbling is easier to understand now that they are alone.  
"Zauber... zauber... _zauber_ _beee_!“, is the steady litany meant to convey the whole scale of his frustration.  
  
Sean frowns. Oh no, he's not going to woge for a toddler. There has to be another way.

_Why should this little boy even like hexen- and zauberbiester? Probably Adalind has lied just to rile me up and put me in an uncomfortable situation._

 

He wouldn't put it past her, she can be quite cunning and doesn't have all that much reason to like him.  
  
And yet the child won't stop his murmurs, words growing more desperate the more tired he gets. He really seems rather unhappy. The unflappable Mayor finds himself swallowing worriedly.  
  
_Another way. Think of another way. Why not pick him up? It cannot be that difficult._  
   
He's seen Kelly's parents doing it time and time again. Even Wu can do it.  
  
_Just grab him gently under his armpits and lift him up._  
  
With utmost care as if handling an A Class weapon he suits actions to thoughts. Although Kelly doesn't start wailing, he doesn't look any happier either. At least things stay neutral even after a bit of handling and repositioning. Sean releases a breath he hasn't known he's been holding.  
The boy for his part waves his arms in that uncoordinated and at the same time decisive way that only toddlers have, though what he means to say or wants to achieve Sean cannot say.  
Then Kelly looks up at him, stares directly into his eyes, really, and cocks his head slightly to the side.  
"Zauber?"  
It comes out tentative – just a bit wobbly – and it doesn't melt Renard on the spot at all. No, really, it doesn't.  
"Oh no, young man. That's not going to happen. We can do other... fun things."  
Maybe it is because at the end he sounds like he's bitten into a lemon or maybe Kelly Burkhardt simply is as stubborn as his father....  
"Zauber beeee!"  
A stumpy little finger points at his face and a tiny, rosy lower lip protrudes to give his words more credibility. The mentioned zauberbiest frowns and keeps staring back. In response gray eyes grow liquid with unshed tears and that compact little body is slowly tipping forward in an effort to hide behind his arms and consequently to bury against Renard's broad chest.  
It isn't the tears that decide matters. It isn't even that the little boy huddles against him.  
It is the tear-wet and utterly despondent: "Zauber... beeee”, telling Sean that Kelly won't keep bothering him and yet touching something deep within. He knows that tone of voice all too well. Only in a different context and coming from another, slightly older boy resigned to the fact that he won't get even something so simple like a touch of affection or even attention. And that is the problem, isn't it?

  
He sighs wearily, chances a look around to see, if they are still alone and takes one of the biggest steps of his entire life. It may seem ridiculous to someone who hasn't gone through the things Sean has, but to him it's like exposing his innermost self. It may also only be a toddler....  
But that is of no consequence to the Bastard Prince of Portland.  
"There, there, little man. No reason to get upset. Look here and don't you dare tell anyone that I did that for you."  
Despite the sharp words he speaks in a gentle murmur. Kelly responds at once, timber and tone of that deep drawl the only thing necessary for him to understand. He peeks up at the big man from under his arms as if to check, if it's alright to come up now.  
"Yes, yes, you've heard right."  
Not even the growly edge to his words can derail the little boy as he unfolds from where he's been curled up against Sean and starts watching him expectantly. And when he also starts bouncing lightly in anticipation of what seems to be his greatest wish come true, not even Sean Renard can stay unaffected any longer.  
"Hummm. Zauber bee. Hmmm. Bee now!"  
  
A last, fortifying breath. Concentrating on his 'biestly side under the steady gaze of a 15 month old baby.  
  
Slowly he lets his woge bloom across his face like icicles across a window. His heart is beating in a fast staccato, misgivings about the whole act suddenly crowding his mind.  
  
_What if this is a ruse, after all? To make me woge, make Kelly cry... expose me as the monster they may think I am. It cannot be real. Him wanting to see my 'biest... this ugly side of myself._  
   
He's so caught up in doubts that he notices Kelly's reaction only moments later. The chubby faced little boy has stopped babbling and is staring slack jawed at him. Slack jawed in awe Sean realizes with a jolt and still flinches badly when tiny little fingers touch the desiccated patch of skin right above his eye. Contrary to popular belief the skin of 'biester isn't slimy or anything, just dry and kind of hard, but never in his life has he experienced anyone touching it without reserve. He scarcely dares to breathe through these explorations yet when those tiny digits reach the side of his mouth he cannot help a low growl emitting. It isn't meant as a threat just... recognition of kindred spirits.  
  
A reaction that seems to be well received. Those clear blue eyes are huge and entirely mesmerized by him and then there's a smile and a happy little hum from the innocent child in his arms.  
"Hmmm. Ruuuurrr."  
Has that been a content baby growl?  
Whatever it's been, now there is another content noise and his cheek gets patted by a chubby, slightly wet hand. Renard is for once in his life frozen to the spot, utterly clueless about how to proceed and remains that way when the boy closes his eyes and wobbles forward to curl up against his chest as if he were the only safe port in a storm.   
A soft gasp escapes the mighty zauberbiest as he tensely waits for the other shoe to drop.  
  
>>>  
  
Nick would have expected a lot of things. Standing in the doorway rooted to the spot and moved almost to the point of tears has not been one of them. He has known that it wouldn't be easy for the royal zauberbiest to overcome his misgivings but he couldn't have known what a monumentally big step it would be. What a unique experience and emotional moment. This isn't a tale of humiliation, it's one of acceptance. Being liked how he truly is. Being appreciated in a form that he's been ridiculed about his entire life.  
  
Nick cannot look away and is wholly unaware of the soft smile appearing on his face just like the two are unaware of his very presence.  
This is precious. It is something Nick isn't ever going to forget.  
  
>>>  
  
It doesn't happen. The other shoe dropping and disaster striking, Sean means. That little boy just buries deeper into the smooth fabric of his shirt and Nick Burkhardt moves into the room from where he must have been standing by the door frame for God knows how long. Sean already has a defensive retort on the tip of his tongue but seeing Nick's gaze makes it die on his lips.  
  
There isn't anger like he's feared or mocking. There's... pride?

 _For what? Showing my 'biest? That side I normally never call forth other than as the means to an end?_  
  
"Rosalee and Adalind say it's because he feels the connection to other hexen- or zauberbiester due to his own 'biestly side", Nick says softly, pulling him from his musings.  
Inwardly Sean marvels at how accepting the Grimm has grown of the 'biester in his life. The past, present and future ones. He's not going to say that, though. Or going to direct a single word at the scene Nick has just witnessed. So he opts for:

"He's still a toddler."  
  
The Grimm just shrugs.  
"You've seen it yourself. Whatever it is, he likes it. Adalind's hexenbiest as well, if that's any consolation."  
Sean snorts softly.   
"Well, she didn't say that when she told me about it and said that I better not make him cry."   
His tone is more than a little miffed but Nick's soft chuckle makes his grumpy mood lift surprisingly quickly.   
  
"She wouldn't, would she? I mean it still _is_ Adalind we're talking about. And even a mum has to get her fun somewhere."  
The Royal glowers while they both know that there's no real heat behind it.   
"So, how long have you stood there silently watching us?"  
"Approximately from the point onward when you melted like a snowman in spring in face of Kelly's charm."  
_That would have been around lunch time then._ He thinks while out loud he only says: "Ah."

A short pause, then: "So, what am I supposed to do now?"   
  
With his chin he indicates to the little boy in his arms, not at all reassured when Nick flashes a large grin at his question.   
  
"Now you are going to come with me over to the sofa, make yourself comfortable there and prepare yourself for a lengthy sit in. That little tyke in your arms has settled in for the long haul and if he's jostled now he'll raise a ruckus that makes anything you think is bad pale in comparison."  
  
That sounds like nothing Sean ever wants to experience so he complies without protest.

  
Which is why Adalind and Diana come into the room a short while later to find two Burkhardts and one Sean Renard sitting comfortably on the couch, the two adults talking quietly and the youngest of the three blissfully unaware of the world around him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I think Kelly likes 'biester:  
> Think back to that scene when Adalind has woged in order get back into her old law firm and has taken little Kelly along....  
> Adalind woges and Kelly smiles like a happy baby ought to do when its mommy shows her 'biestly side.  
> Adalind gnashes her teeth. Kelly smiles.  
> Adalind growls and gnashes her teeth for the umpteenth time.... Kelly still smiles because he loves his mommy and he loves 'biester.  
> End of tale.


End file.
